Dark Water Spirits
by MarikRules
Summary: Bakura and Marik are spending winter Break at a lodge in the mountains, Bakura used to go to all the time. Everything is going great till strange haunting start to occur. What connections does Bakura have with the spirit haunting the place?


MarikRules- Hey people I'm back with a new story. Dark Water Spirits. Think of it as the sequel to Garden of spectors. Its kind of the same. Its like a combination of gos and the movie dark water. Dark Water gave me the idea and I borrowed some ideas from it. I hope you all like it. This time its Bakura who's the victim of love. Okay the couple is Marik/. Ymarik/Ryou (Marik is the hikari, yami marik is well the yami, Ryou hikari, Bakura yami just so you know)

Bakura- is this going to suck as much as your other story?

MR- hey, people like my other story. They loved the plot I came up with. Hopefully I will succeed in writing another good story and now disclaimer, ahh the most depressing part of a fic.

Marik- MarikRules does not own the movie Dark Water or Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish she did though, she'd make me the main character.

Summery Bakura and Marik are spending winter Break at a lodge in the mountains, Bakura used to go to all the time. Everything is going great till strange haunting start to occur. What connections does Bakura have with the spirit haunting the place?

00

0

Dark Water Spirits

Chapter 1 Vacation

"So how much farther to this lodge?" Marik asked his lover. Bakura smirked. "Not much, we should be able to see it pretty soon." Bakura answered. They were heading to a lodge in the mountains for winter break. It was one Bakura and Ryou went to but it was the first year Marik was coming, since him and Bakura recently started going out. Marik looked in the back seat to see his hikari and Marik's yami had fallen asleep. He snickered a little at them. They soon approached a big lodge. "Wow this place looks nice." Marik said. "Yup, I come here almost every year with Ryou." Bakura said. "Just the two of you?" Marik questioned. "No Ryou sometimes brings friends with us a few times. " Bakura answered. "Really who all you come with?" Marik asked. "Just Some people you really wouldn't know." Bakura answered. "Well lets go in and check out the place." Bakura said trying to move from the topic. "Okay." Marik said.

They entered the place. Ryou went up to the counter. "I need a two rooms for two. Preferably with one big bed in each." Ryou told the person at the counter. Marik snickered at the clerk who just looked at Ryou knowing what one of the couples' activities was going to be. But none the less gave them the keys to the rooms. The four of them headed for the room. "Gees he didn't have to jump to conclusions, we could just be sleeping together doesn't have to be sex." Marik said. "You don't know if he thought that." Ryou said while holding back a giggle. "But its definatly something we will be doing." Bakura said.

They got to the rooms. "Wow not bad." Marik said looking at the rooms. "Okay Bakura, Marik the one on the left is yours, and don't run up my bill on room service and using the mini bar." Ryou said. "Aww but thats the best part of staying at a lodge." Bakura said. "Fine but the bill better not be big when I get it." Ryou said.

"Whatever." Bakura said.

They went into their rooms. "Wow this place is nice." Marik said leaping onto the kings size bed. It was a fairly big room, it had a big bathroom, plasma screen T.V, big bed, mini bar even an area with a glass slide door that had a personal hot tub. "Wow we've got a hot tub." Marik said. "Yup. So what should we do first? Theirs a lot to do here." Bakura asked. "We can grab get Ryou and my yami and go ice skating." Marik said. "Do you even know how to ice- skate?" Bakura asked. "No but I can hold on to you." Marik said with a smirk. "But thats so girly." Bakura said. "Oh come on." Marik said. "Fine, it will be fun watching you attempt to skate." Bakura said with a smirk.

They went to the other two's room. "Ice-skating? Thats so girly." Y Marik stated. "Well who asked you." Marik said. "Technically you did." Bakura answered. "I asked if they wanted to go not what their opinion was." Marik replied. " I'd like to go." Ryou said. "Fine." Y. Marik said. They headed towards the elevator and got on. They reached the bottom floor. Everyone got off. Bakura was the last as he was about to step off the elevator door began to close. Bakura stepped back as the door closed and the elevator went up, it stopped at a floor above the one they were staying on. Bakura heard a girl whispering the voice sounded familiar, but he just barely made out what she said, "_Welcome back Bakura."_

00

0

MR- Well thats all for now. Short I know. I'm sorry I can't think of any more and thats all I had to go with, before editing. But I did end Garden of Spectors, today so there's an acheviement. I'll have the next chapter up soon.

Bakura- you know the drill Read and Review.

MR- if you review Marik or Bakura will give you a kiss. or any other character you like.


End file.
